Hidden feelings
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Summary in at the top of story. Kara and Lena pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A new Supergirl fanfic I came up with as you can guess: I'm a huge Supercorp fan, can't get enough of them.**

**Summary: Kara is still single but Lena isn't as she's with James. But everytime Kara sees James with Lena, she suddenly feels something and it isn't happy. What is Kara feeling and how can she get it to go away?**

**Kara's apartment:**

Kara got back from from and threw her bag at it almost went out the window but hit the wall, she wasn't happy as her chest was aching due to the fact that every time she saw Lena and James having one of their moments, she felts in pain.

"Why? And always when they're together?" Kara asked herself, she opened her fridge and took out a bottle of wine but didn't bother with a glass as she didn't care. Kara thought she was going to enjoy her alone time but she thought wrong as someone was knocking on her door, Kara lowered her glasses and used her X-ray vision to look to see who it was. "Oh great, it's him." Kara mumbled to herself, she put down the bottle and walked over to the door and opened it, it was James and he was smiling.

"Hey Kara, can I come in?" James asked, Kara put on a fake smile and let James in. "I came by to see if you were okay." James told her and Kara closed the door and walked back over to the couch and picked up the bottle which surprised James. "Kara, are you okay?" James asked, Kara took her glasses off and looked at her boss.

"No James, I ain't alright!" Kara shouted which frightened James a little, Kara decided to tell James a half lie. "There's someone to me I care about more than anyone else but the problem is they don't know and to top it off, they're in a relationship with someone I also know." Kara told him, James felt sorry for her and he wanted to help her.

"Kara, let me help you," James asked and Kara shook her head. "If you stay like this, it will eat you away: cause you to push the people most important away." James told her but Kara walked into her bedroom and in a matter of seconds, came back out wearing her Supergirl costume.

"If it lets the one I care the most to be happy, then so be it," Kara told him then she pushed James towards the front door. "And heads up, I won't be in work for a few weeks. Now goodbye." Kara added as she pushed James out the door and closed it, James was concerned so he phoned the one person who could help: Alex Danvers.

**Meanwhile:**

Alex was at the DEO training with J'onn when they were interrupted by Alex's phone, J'onn nodded at the agent to see who the caller was and it was James. Alex answered the call while J'onn got a bottle of water and got one for Alex.

"Hey James, everything alright?" Alex asked then her happy face became concerned which caught J'onn's attention so she put the call on speaker. "Can you repeat that, James?" Alex asked.

"_I think something is bothering Kara. She was acting different; she seemed angry and upset at the same time," _James started which concerned both agents. _"She said she's like this because she likes someone but she can't like them because they're already in a relationship." _Alex was worried about her sister, J'onn nodded at Alex then he ran over to try and track down her location.

"Thanks for telling me, James. It means a lot," Alex told her friend as she picked up her jacket. "When I see Kara, I'll talk to her." With that said, the phone went dead and Alex went upstairs to see if they had Kara's location.

**Meanwhile:**

Kara was floating high above the clouds thinking about how she was suppose to go near Lena and without acting weird around her so decided to grow up and talk her. With that decided, Kara got her phone and sent Lena a text then flew towards the city.

**L-Corp:**

Lena was hard at work, she was going through loads of paperwork and thinking about how was now in a relationship with someone who liked her for who she was and not who she was related to. Lena was alone in her office until the door opened and in walked James Olsen with a smile on his face.

"Hey babe," James smiled, Lena put down her pen and walked over to James. The pair gave each other a kiss then the two broke apart and sat down on the couch. "Have you heard from Kara today?" James asked, Lena shook her head and looked concerned.

"Is there something wrong?" Lena asked then her phone vibrated, she lifted it up and checked and found out it was a text from Kara. "It's Kara, she wants me to meet her alone on the roof of ." She told James, Lena got up then grabbed her jacket and James watched her.

"Do you want me to go with you?" James asked as he sat up and grabbed his coat, Lena smiled then shook her head.

"I'm sure, James," Lena looked at him and as she picked up her phone. "Besides, I'm going to see Kara, I'm not going to make a deal with some criminals." Lena joked which made James smile and chuckle a bit then he watched his girlfriend leave her office. James took out his phone and saw a missed call from Alex so he called her back.

"Alex, I had a missed call from you, everything okay?" James asked and waited for a reply back.

"_Not really, Winn can't get a lock on Kara's location," _Alex told him which surprised James as he had a lead where Kara was. _"I don't suppose you have any leads where she is?" _Alex asked and James smiled.

"I do actually," James replied, he got up and walked towards the balcony then looked down to see Lena getting into her car. "I got an idea, check as I've heard Kara will be there tonight." James told Alex, he was happy to help her to locate Kara.

"_Thanks James, me and J'onn will go and check it out._" Alex told James then the call was ended with James looked up at the sky.

**That's the end of this chapter, I'm leaving this at a cliffhanger so you can think about what may happen. Why does Kara want to talk to Lena? How will the chat go? Will it affect their relationship?**

**Find out next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for 2nd chapter to start! Let's jump in and see how things go with Kara and Lena. Hope you enjoy it!**

** :**

Kara was laying down on the roof and looking at the stars, she missed Krypton but she was happy with what she had on Earth. The roof was quiet and Kara was so deep in her thoughts that she hear Lena walking towards her, Lena looked at Kara and instantly noticed that she was bothering her.

"Kara?" Lena asked, Kara stopped thinking and turned around, there stood the one person she cared about than herself. "Why did you want to meet here?" Lena asked, Kara stood up and dusted herself off.

"I thought we could admire the view and," Kara started but felt afraid of something which made Lena run over and hug her, "I'm sorry, it just I haven't been myself recently." Kara told Lena, they hugged each other and in that hug, Kara didn't ever want to let go of the one thing that kept her going.

"James told me what you told him," Lena told her and Kara sighed, she liked James but there were times that she wanted to drop him far away as he liked to tell her what to do and now she had another reason and Kara admitted it: James took the one her heart ached for, Lena Luthor. "Kara, how much do you like this person?" Lena asked as the pair sat down on the roof.

"I like them so much that I would do anything for them but I know it's too late," Tears fell from Kara's eyes and when she took her glasses off, Lena thought something looked familiar about her. "And it gets more confusing Lena because it's not the guy I like, it's the woman." Kara told Lena which surprised her as Lena couldn't believe that Kara was gay but she knew it wasn't her place to say.

"I'm glad you've opened yourself up, Kara," Lena congratulated which made Kara smile and just as she was about to put her glasses back on, Lena stopped her as she now knew the truth. "You're… Supergirl?" Lena questioned and it was at that moment that Kara knew she couldn't hide it anymore.

"I guess it out then," Kara admitted as she undone her shirt and opened it to reveal the torso part of her Supergirl costume. "I'm sorry but I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you!" Kara exclaimed, she felt terrible that she had lied to Lena for so long and she had to find out this way but what happened next surprised Kara; Lena lifted up Kara's chin and smiled at her.

"I'm not angry Kara, I'm surprised I didn't see it," Lena admitted, Kara undone her blonde hair and let flow down her back. "I think I prefer you with your hair down." Lena told her which made Kara smile as she was thankful she didn't lose Lena.

"Lena, there's something else I think you should know," Kara said nervously, Lena held her friend's hand to comfort her. "When I told you that I like a woman, I was talking about you." Admitted Kara which surprised Lena; she was already in a relationship with James and here was Kara, her best friend and hero to National City, telling her that she had secretly had feelings of love for her.

"Kara, I don't know what to say," Lena was now confused about what to do now, Kara stood up and flew her clothes off to reveal her Supergirl costume. Kara picked up her clothes then flew off, leaving Lena confused and upset. "Kara!" Lena shouted, she was thinking that Kara must've got the wrong idea about her reply.

**Kara's apartment:**

After flying in through the window and landed by her couch, Kara threw her clothes into the bedroom then she jumped and landed on the couch. Kara now felt terrible and stupid, she wished that she never told Lena how she felt but now she knew, Kara wondered what she was going to do with the information. And also Lena had figured out that she was Supergirl, Kara then thought maybe hair done in a ponytail and glasses wasn't the best disguise so she decided to go out of town for a bit, Kara walked into her bedroom and started packing some spare clothes to go and see her mom.

**Meanwhile:**

Lena had returned to L-Corp and just entered her office but saw Alex sat on the couch, she looked serious then she stood up and looked at Lena.

"Lena, I know that you know," Alex started which made Lena confused then she realized what Alex meant. "I know that you know about Kara." Lena nodded then walked over to her minibar and poured herself a whiskey.

"Kara told me herself, I'm not Lex." Lena told Alex as she walked over and sat on her couch, she looked up at Alex and Alex could see that Lena was upset. "I knew but I wanted her to tell me herself. A pair of glasses and a different hairstyle isn't the best disguise." Lena joked and Alex smiled.

"I'm here to ask that you don't tell anyone," Alex asked as she sat down next to Lena. "Kara's trying her best to protect everyone that's close to her, including me and you." Alex told Lena, the CEO understood and nodded.

"I promise I'll never tell anyone about Kara," Lena promised, the pair shook hands and smiled so Lena went and poured them up a drink but was disturbed when she heard a phone ringing and turned out to be Alex's.

"Hello Mum," Alex started which made Lena smile, that was one thing that her mother never did. "Kara's there with you? Is she okay?" Alex asked which also caught Lena's attention. "She said she's taking some time away from the city, why?" Lena ran over to the couch and grabbed her jacket. "Okay, I'm on my way," Alex told Eliza then saw Lena standing by the door to her office holding Alex's jacket. "And tell Kara I'm bringing a friend." With that, the call end Alex took her jacket from Lena and the pair left to go and see Kara.

**Here's chapter 2 done. Sorry for the long wait as I've been preoccupied with other stuff. Chapter 3 will be on its way so give me some time. Don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you all again.**

**Ciao! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on Supergirl: Hidden Feelings. Kara and Lena met on the roof of and that was where Kara told Lena the truth: that she had feelings towards her but it didn't go too well. Lena was left confused and Kara upset so she left National City and went to her mom and now, Alex and Lena now travel to help Kara. How will it turn out?**

**Danvers' home:**

Kara was walking through the backyard of the house where she grew up, the Danvers' house, thinking about what to do as things with Lena didn't turn out so good and she wanted a break from being Supergirl. She decided to lay down and look at the crystal clear sky, she started thinking what her life would be like if she and Lena were a couple.

"Kara?" A voice called out, Kara turned around and there was her Earth mother, Eliza and she was holding two glasses of lemonade then handed one to her daughter. "Wanna talk about what's going on?" Eliza asked, Kara nodded as she knew she could tell her mom anything.

"You know that Alex is gay?" Kara asked nervously, Eliza nodded then looked at her daughter. "Well, I am too and I told someone that I really liked and it didn't turn out as well as I wanted." Kara explained which made Eliza hug her.

"I'm proud of you for coming out, Kara," Eliza congratulated her daughter but she knew that she was now upset as it didn't go the way Kara wanted. "If you need some time away from everything, you know you're always welcome here." That made Kara smile so then the two sat back and looked out at the view.

**On the road:**

Lena and Alex were driving to the Danvers' home, Alex was driving as Lena was too distracted with everything that had happened. She took out her phone and was thinking about calling Kara but then, what would she say? What could she say to her?

"Do it," Alex said which made Lena confused. "You want to call Kara but don't know what to say, am I right?" Alex asked and Lena nodded, she looked down at the floor and didn't notice Alex smiling. "I was the same once before: I was into Maggie but I didn't know what to say." That surprised Lena as she knew Alex was hardly afraid of anything.

"So what made you change your mind?" Lena asked, Alex smiled as she could remember the moment clear as day.

"Kara, she convinced me to take a chance as life is all about risks," Alex told her, Lena smiled as she knew that Kara was right. "If we don't take risks for the ones we love, we could be missing out on huge possibilities." Alex explained which made Lena feel a little better but their chat was interrupted when Lena's phone started ringing: it was James so Lena decided to answer it.

"Hello James, what's the matter?" Lena asked, she was too distracted due to thinking about what Alex said about taking risks.

"_Nothing's wrong, I was just phoning you as you weren't at L-Corp," _James replied, Lena started to think that maybe James was being over protective of her which wasn't what Lena needed. _"Is everything okay?"_ James asked, Alex could hear their conversation and she too thought that James was definitely being an overprotective boyfriend.

"Listen, I'm with Alex and on the way to see Kara," Lena told James but that wasn't all that Lena was going to say. "And James, have you seen the new film that came out?" Lena asked then smiled at Alex as she knew where this was going.

"_What's the film called?" _James asked, he started searching on his office computer new film titles. _"If you want, I'll get tickets for it." _James offered but on the end, Lena and Alex were silently laughing.

"The film is called 'Other People' and I think we should see it," Lena suggested and noticed Alex smiling and giving her a thumbs up. "I got to go, bye." Lena then hung up as they had arrived at the Danvers' home.

**The beach:**

Kara was walking across the beach wearing a sea blue knee length skirt, a yellow vest and a short white shirt but no shoes as she enjoyed it when she walked across the beach barefooted and feeling the sand against her feet. All she could hear was the sound of the waves crashing, the birds singing and of course, her humming a tune from a song she liked until her phone started ringing and answered it.

"_Kara, Alex is here and she's brought a friend to see you." _Eliza told her daughter which made Kara feel happy so instead of walking, she decided to fly back but she didn't know who the friend was.

**Danvers' house:**

Kara arrived at the house by landing in the back garden and blushing her hair out of her face then she ran into the house and gave her sister a huge hug which made Alex feel happy. Then Kara looked around for the friend Alex had brought along but they were nowhere to be seen then Kara used her x-ray vision to see someone sat outside with their back to the door.

"I brought someone just as important to you as me and Mom," Alex explained which made Kara's instincts kick in and she walked over to see who it was, she got a surprise to see that it was Lena and she was smiling at her. "We'll leave you two alone to talk."Alex suggested then Alex and Eliza walked off into the kitchen so the two can talk in private. Kara and Lena sat on opposite side of the steps then the pair looked at each other awkwardly.

"I didn't expect you to come here," Kara finally spoke first, Lena smiled and looked at Kara. "Why did you come here?" Kara asked as she looked at the ground but she didn't notice Lena moving closer to her.

"I came because I realized something, Kara," Lena started then her hand grabbed Kara's and held it. "I didn't know how I felt for you until last night, I dumped James on the way here because I only love you." Lena admitted, Kara smiled then the pair moved closer towards each other then without them realizing it, they embraced and started kissing each other. After a few minutes, the two broke up then ended up staring at each other.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for that," Kara admitted which made Lena blush, the pair held their hands tight. "So are we an official couple or not?" Kara asked and that made Lena smile.

"If you want us to be then yes." Lena told Kara which made her hero smile, the pair started kissing each other again as the sun began to set on their romantic moment.

**And that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and if you like, I can write another Supercorp or a different pairing. And I hope you like the break up joke I included if you spotted it. Out of all the pairings I like, I really do like Supercorp and do wish it was endgame. **

**Now, see you again and again, I hoped you enjoyed Supergirl: Hidden Feelings.**


End file.
